


人不寐

by Camelotfullmoon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelotfullmoon/pseuds/Camelotfullmoon
Summary: 亚瑟和梅林在一个近未来的时代中发生的故事（非AU）





	1. Chapter 1

序章

“你确定要复活你的挚友，即使是以这种方式吗？”  


“我……我不确定，”梅林的声音颤抖，“这……这太残忍了……但这并不是一个能由我为他做的决定。所以我恳求您，给他一个重生的机会，由他来决定是否要经历这样的人生，可以吗？”  


“如你所愿。”

第一章

今天天气不错，风和日丽，蓝天白云，是政府一年365天中设定少有的几个晴天的日子。因为制造晴天的代价太过高昂，政府已经连续几年在降低每年中晴天的占比，今年更是缩减到了可怜的十天。虽说西尔维娅觉得晴不晴天的意义也不大，但是仍然有很多人把有限的晴天天数上升到事关地球存亡的高度来敦促政府。晴天可能在他们看来是地球遮羞布一样的存在，有晴天就能代表地球还是一个适宜人居住的地方，西尔维娅提着超市购物袋边走边想。  


回到家，西尔维娅刚把眼睛对准开门装置，突然听见有人走了过来。她出于单身独居女性的警觉立刻侧过身回头看了一眼。  


“嘿，你好啊，”一个金发碧眼的帅哥冲她笑了笑，露出一口白牙，“我是新来的，住1513……哦，正好是您对面呢。”  


“我对面住的好像不是你。”西尔维娅按耐住内心狂吼“帅哥！对面又住了一个帅哥哎！”的激动，很有警惕性地看着他，“昨天还不是。”  


“哇，说好的这个时代人和人之间关系都特别冷漠呢，人家这明明连对门住的谁都知道啊……”帅哥小声嘟囔。  


“你说什么？”  


“没什么，是我之前表达有问题，”帅哥再次露齿一笑，“您对门住的是一位名叫梅森的先生不是吗？我是他的朋友，来他这里暂住一段时间。”  


西尔维娅的脸色有所缓和，正在此时，电梯响了，梅森从电梯里走了出来。  


“嘿，西尔维娅，看来你已经见过我的朋友亚瑟了。亚瑟，这是住在对门的西尔维娅。”梅森的声音一如既往地温和低沉，说话时下意识地揉了揉他蓬松的黑发，西尔维娅总觉得他这个动作很可爱，像是懵懵懂懂刚从冬眠中醒来的小熊。  


“西尔维娅，你好，”亚瑟伸出手，“很高兴认识你。”  


西尔维娅下意识地微笑着和他握手，心想，这还真是个老派的帅哥，握手好像已经是上个世纪的礼节了啊。

“你对面住的这个姑娘警惕性还挺高。话说这也过去快一百年了，电梯怎么还是这么堵，我跑上来依然比你等电梯要快。”亚瑟看着梅林把门关上，转身在房间里一脸认真地左看右看。  


梅林一点不客气地反唇相讥:“本来我也没说要坐电梯啊，是打算带你找个没人看见的角落瞬间移动的，是你自己看到电梯人多就一溜烟跑去爬楼梯，叫都叫不住。”  


才不会呢，亚瑟心里默默地想，除非有必要，你已经根本不会在这种小事上使用魔法了。然而他还是举起双手做了一个“投降”的姿势，顺便转移话题:“外面这跟热带雨林一样的城市风格又是怎么回事？”  


从窗户放眼望去，只见整个城市仿佛热带地区的庞大古城遗址一般。所有高楼大厦都被各种各样的藤蔓植物爬满，似乎区分哪栋建筑物更时尚、设计品味更高的标准就是那栋建筑上爬的植物种类是否华丽稀缺，以及人工拗成的图案是不是足够匪夷所思。  


“这种自然风格算是上世纪末兴起的吧。那时候，因为之前环境污染带来的恶劣后果开始滑坡式显现，植物种类急剧减少，导致生态系统濒临崩溃。正好这类植物的基因改良取得了突破性进展，开发出了很多可以在极端恶劣环境下生长的植株类型，而且成本还出乎意料地低廉。于是整个世界范围内各国政府都开始以一种亡羊补牢的姿态强制种植藤蔓类植物，那个时候你是没有看见，比现在要夸张多了，而且，”梅林扯掉领带，露出一个痛心疾首的表情，“根本毫无审美可言。”  


亚瑟撇撇嘴，有点丧气地摆弄着桌上的室内控制系统:“真无聊，白激动了，我还以为这次一睁眼就能看到赛博朋克风格的世界呢，到处是鬼红鬼蓝的色调，高耸入云的金属建筑泛着冰冷的光，说不定天空中还漂浮着巨大的飞行器之类的，多酷啊，谁曾想是居然进了一个亚马逊遗迹副本，呵，突然感觉我的剑术都能重新派上用场了呢。”  


虽然说着丧气的话，亚瑟手上却是没停，他以一种游戏中职业玩家的手速迅速熟悉了控制系统的使用方法，转而向梅林的折叠式电脑发起了进攻。  


梅林把亚瑟的手指摁在电脑上，帮他设置了使用权限:“你说的只是表象啊，义体什么的，现在已经有了，比如西尔维娅，她的左臂就是应激型A300，很逼真吧。”  


“那是什么？”  


“就是说，如果刚才你让她的肾上腺素飙高到一定水平，她的左臂会出于应激反应自动举起把你打残，至于打残什么部位嘛，就看她的系统设置了。”梅林边换家居服边解释，亚瑟从他的语气里感受到了一丝捉弄的笑意，“当然，这个只是最普通的民用版本，虽然现在义肢价格对于普通民众仍然比较高，但如果确有必要，也还消费得起。”  


亚瑟盯着电脑:“也就是说，这是一个雨林风格低配版赛博朋克的时代。”  


“是的，”梅林指指衣柜，“还和以前一样，左边衣柜里的衣服是你的，是两年内出的新款式，控制系统里也有网购选项。”  


亚瑟点点头，去厨房倒了两杯水，梅林接过一杯，顺势在他杯口轻轻碰了一下:“欢迎来到2110年，我的朋友。”  


“死亡使人口渴，我的朋友。”亚瑟冲着梅林笑笑，一饮而尽。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

“连电影里的幻想未来都充满原始感，这个时代果然十分向往返璞归真的生活啊，下次我说不定就得跟着梅林住树屋了。”亚瑟看完了今天的第五部电影之后得出了这样的结论。他从沙发上一跃而起，伸展手臂深吸一口气，然后在控制系统中点开梅林的联系界面。  


梅林现在在一家医疗器械零售公司工作，用他的话说，“在相对和平的年代就应该从事普通的工作”。亚瑟虽然热爱追求新鲜事物，“普通”实在提不起他的兴趣，但对梅林的这一说法倒也是深以为然。毕竟“相对和平的年代”确实是少之又少，简直就像加班族那可怜的睡眠时间一样宝贵。  


他给梅林发了一条消息:晚餐吃什么？  


梅林秒回:随便，点你想吃的就行。  


我出去买点你看怎么样？  


别开玩笑了，你知道不行。  


哼。知道梅林听不到，但亚瑟还是哼了一声发泄不满，然后仿佛是回应他一样，屏幕上又出现了一条信息。  


一定要出去的话，等我回去可以吗？  


亚瑟看着那条消息苦笑了一下，回“可以”还是“不可以”呢？好像都很别扭啊。  


正在此时，他听到对门传来“咚”的一声，声音不大，很沉闷，像是某种钝物撞到墙壁的声音。亚瑟却立刻皱起了眉，像头豹子一样悄无声息地移动到门边。他想起昨天在他吐槽这个时代的科技的时候梅林曾随口说了一句，现在住宅楼的隔音效果都很好，轻易不会听到邻居家的任何声音。如果是这样的话，那么这个动静就很不寻常了。  


亚瑟知道不该多管闲事，毕竟自己是个连独自出门都会给梅林带来困扰的人。但他想起昨天见面时隔壁那个姑娘警惕的眼神，心中实在有很不好的预感。而且，她看上去只是一个普通人而已，就算是遇到意外不幸截肢，只要换上足够日常生活的义肢就完全可以，为什么会选择那个能监测体内激素水平进行主动攻击的什么A300？难不成这个时代的女性都生活得这么有危机感吗？  


他从门边的衣帽钩上取下控制系统的遥控指环套在手指上以防万一，然后打开门走了出去。  


梅林和西尔维娅的房间是走廊尽头的两间，亚瑟将耳朵贴在西尔维娅家的房门上听了听，里面隐约传出控制系统的合成声音:“屋主……威胁……血压……需要救助……”也许是设计公司为了显得更人性化更有陪伴感，控制系统的音色并不是冰冷的机械音，而是刻意修饰过以至于听起来有些过分生动甜美的女声，然而这些词配合着这种甜美的声调说出来，简直营造了一种无与伦比的诡异氛围，听得亚瑟一阵发毛。  


不好的预感总是应验得这么快！亚瑟心中暗骂。他从走廊的窗户探出身看了看，如果能有一个落脚点，他很有把握可以跳到西尔维娅家的阳台上。尽管已经是十一月，外面墙上的藤蔓植物却依然生长得郁郁葱葱，但那都是极细极细的枝条，根本承受不住人体的重量，而且这些植物似乎还在分泌一些黏滑的汁液，想扒住建筑物外墙爬过去也是绝无可能。  


“你出来干什么？”  


亚瑟吓了一跳，还没等他回过头，梅林已经抓住他的手臂把他拉回了房间。瞬间移动真是好使啊，亚瑟心想，梅林身上还残留着办公室的温度和一些闻不出是什么的陌生味道，大概是公司里的廉价香氛吧。  


“你对门的姑娘，西尔维娅，她有危险。”  


“而你，一个备受死亡青睐的人，想要去救她。”梅林的语气虽然充满嘲讽，但亚瑟看到他的眼睛发生了变化，那是他正在不动声色地用魔法探查西尔维娅的房间。尽管之前曾经见过无数次，再次看到那仿佛流动的金子在其中跳跃沸腾的瞳色，亚瑟仍然有种想高呼“奇迹”的冲动。  


随着那抹金色暗淡下去，梅林的眼神恢复了平静:“她看上去伤得很重，大量失血，房间里还有一个男人，已经断气了，我没细看，应该是在搏斗中被A300击中了致命部位。好在她的室内系统已经报警，很快警察和医护人员就会来了。而且，”看到亚瑟有些忧虑的表情，梅林又加了一句，“我给她施了一个止血咒，在救援到来之前她不会有危险。”  


亚瑟如释重负般地点点头:“那就好，不过这个姑娘到底是什么人啊？怎么会给自己惹上这样的麻烦？你可不要告诉我，这个时代的上班族每天都会面临这样的死亡威胁，说好的‘相对和平的年代’呢？要考虑雇个保镖吗朋友，我收费很合理的。”  


“据我所知，她只是一个普通的公司职员，日常就是上班下班。至于她有没有什么隐藏身份，我没注意过，也并没兴趣知道。”梅林耸耸肩，直接忽略了他最后一句话。  


“哦，就像当年的我一样，哈？”亚瑟揶揄地说。  


梅林那从回来就一直坚冰一样的态度终于出现了一些小小的裂缝:“……已经1700年过去了！我说过了当时我是不得已的！”  


“随口一提，不要介意。”亚瑟满意地看着梅林炸毛的表情，感受到了久违的神清气爽。  


“没什么事那我回去上班了。”话音未落，梅林已经消失了。  


亚瑟坐回沙发上，他还是有些不放心，于是打开控制系统调出楼道里的监控，惊讶地发现西尔维娅的房门竟然打开了，浑身是血的西尔维娅正在努力开门！  


而且，她仿佛还在说些什么……  


亚瑟在屏幕上放大图像，试图看出她到底在说什么。然而，她身后那具尸体的手腕上有些东西引起了他的注意。

亚瑟仔细辨认了一番，突然，他的瞳孔猛地放大。  


刚回到办公室的梅林看到联络器的提示灯又在一闪一闪，是亚瑟。他下意识地点开。  


“梅林，恐怕你还得回来一趟，”亚瑟的声音完全没有了日常中的温暖戏谑，“死了的那个男人，是个德鲁伊。”


	3. Chapter 3

格雷格觉得自己今天真的要猝死在工作岗位上了。  


学习护理专业的他，刚一毕业就被分到了急救科室，作为两眼一抹黑的新人，自然是只有干跟车抬担架这种无脑体力活的份儿。  


“其他工作，任何工作，都可以上机器人，但是急救患者们，归根结底还是需要真正的人类来呵护啊。”  


老同事伊万曾用这句话来阐释他们工作的重要性，格雷格听到之后，也有一瞬间感觉只会抬担架的自己都仿佛虚拟教堂里全息投影的圣母像一样全方位多角度高清晰度地闪耀着圣洁悲悯的光辉。  


然而，伊万说完如此温馨又励志的心灵鸡汤之后，就立马早退溜到不知哪个酒吧买醉去了，结果就是留下格雷格和其他几个同样手足无措的新人大眼瞪小眼，然后只好照葫芦画瓢地接急救报告再心急火燎地赶往需要救助者所在地。  


如果我体力不支躺倒了，可能同事们会直接把我扔在那儿，毕竟急救车上已经没有多余的位置了，格雷格坐在车上昏昏沉沉地胡思乱想。他已经36个小时没有睡觉了，其他同事也好不到哪里去，大家都只能趁着在路上的时间赶紧打个盹。

“您……好？”格雷格看着面前的女人感觉快要秀逗的脑子更加一团乱麻了，“请问您是1514房的住户吗？刚才您的控制系统发出了您需要救助的警报。”他仔细核对了一下系统提供的住户照片，确实是这个女人没错啊。  


“啊真是对不起，我家的控制系统最近总是出这样那样的问题，搞得我手忙脚乱的……”女人眨眨眼，语速很快地解释着，看上去对医务人员的到来有些不知所措。  


“是这样吗……”这种情况格雷格倒也听前辈们说起过，他努力在女人面前维持一种清明冷静经验丰富的专业人士形象，同时在一片混沌的脑海里搜索这种情况的应对方法，“那么，您需要配合我进行一些简单的检查，以确认您的身体无恙。”  


“哦，当然，没问题。”  


“好，就这样……可以了……最后还需要您按一下指纹。”  


女人局促地搓了搓手，在指纹识别器上重重地摁了一下，“这样行了吗？”  


“没问题，那么不打扰您了，再见。”格雷格转身收起指纹识别器，疲惫的表情重新回到了他的脸上。

“影帝啊，”亚瑟没型没款地窝在沙发一角装腔作势地鼓掌，“神经质的独居女人，简直可以拿奥斯卡了……话说，现在还有奥斯卡吗？”  


“要庆幸这次运气好，碰上了个菜鸟，还是累得已经飞不动了的那种，”梅林用手指勾下百叶窗的一格，看着救护车离开，“万一他保险起见要求刷虹膜，我可没有西尔维娅的虹膜给他刷，那时候就只能用魔法让他改变想法。”  


“哈，魔法！如果魔法是有形状的，我怀疑它在你的身体里已经生锈了，”亚瑟边调侃边不停地在西尔维娅的控制系统上摆弄着什么，“听！喀嚓，喀嚓，大法师，你需要上油了！”  


梅林显然对这种幼稚的玩笑不以为意，他取来一块浴巾把男人的尸体裹起来，开始擦拭地上的血迹。  


“那个小朋友强行装老练的样子还真滑稽，”虽然这样说着，亚瑟的语气里却并没有戏谑的意味，“人年轻的时候是不是都会有扮演成熟大人的情结，‘看，我是大人，这件事完全在我的掌控之中’。”  


“都是幻觉。”梅林手上的工作一滞，小声地嘟囔。  


“真是诡异，”亚瑟突然笑出声来，“里屋床上躺着个重伤的姑娘，旁边还有具德鲁伊的尸体，而我们竟然在这儿淡定地聊天。”  


梅林将目光转向那具尸体的手腕，一个形状奇特精致的纹身映入眼帘，稍微有点鉴赏能力的人都能看得出来，那绝非是市井小巷里简陋肮脏的小纹身店中粗劣的仿作。他死死地盯着那个熟悉的图案，只觉得它仿佛是幽深黑暗中一只长长的利爪，在穿越了漫长的时光之后，毫无征兆地从鲜血和尘埃中一跃而起，依然精准地攫住了他的心口，令他感到一阵胸闷。  


梅林闭上眼深吸一口气，慢慢站起身。当亚瑟对上他的眼睛时，发现那如湖水般碧绿的眼眸中竟然划过一丝恐慌的涟漪。  


“嘿，嘿，”亚瑟举起手在梅林眼前晃了晃，“以前我们也不是没有和他们交过手。”  


“但是……他们从来没有能够悄无声息地离我们这么近。”梅林低声说。  


然后他像是突然想起了什么似的，跑进西尔维娅的卧室抓起了她的手。“还好，她不是德鲁伊。”梅林给西尔维娅重新把被子掖好，舒了一口气。他蹲下身，顺势坐到了床边的地板上，“现在，等她醒来再问清到底发生了什么恐怕是最快的了解事情来龙去脉的方式了，但我担心控制系统已经报警……”  


“这个你大可放心，它不会报警了，”亚瑟狡黠地一笑，“否则你以为我们怎么敢在她家里待这么久？在你应付那个小朋友的时候，我已经黑了她家的操作系统，随便挑了之前某一天的记录把今天覆盖了，现在，控制系统大概以为西尔维亚在上班吧。”  


梅林苦笑：“我真是对你学习新事物的能力十分佩服，虽然知道你会怎么回答，但我还是想再问一遍，你是怎么做到的？”  


“那我就不负众望地再回答一遍喽，”亚瑟一屁股坐到梅林旁边，把脑袋向后一仰，搭在床沿上，“因为我是阿尔比恩的国王嘛。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 新角色登场！

夜色降临，医院穹顶上的灯泛着冷白色的光，从外面看，整个大厅仿佛是沉浸在黑暗中的半个月亮。走廊里没什么人，但每个人都行色匆匆。

格雷格终于填好了今天出急救的所有相关文件并上传到终端，刚想在椅子上舒展一下身体，就听到了外面急救车的声音。

天啊，一定要在这时候吗？离下班就只有两分钟了啊……格雷格叹口气，站起来快步走向急救车。

他刚离开，一个身影就从走廊拐角的阴影中闪了出来。  
那是个高大健硕的男人，看上去三十岁出头，不过穿着依然像个邋遢的大学生一样，一件灰扑扑的夹克套帽衫，下身的牛仔裤也是松松垮垮，脸上胡子拉碴。

虽然外形颓废，男人的动作却有着和他体型不甚相称的灵活敏捷。他绕过简易急救推车和几个转椅走到电脑前，打开一个对话框快速输入了些什么，格雷格的工作窗口便弹了出来。男人打开他刚刚整理好的急救相关文件查看，最后把目光锁定在了一张照片上。

“西尔维娅吗……终于找到你了。”他轻声说。

男人把电脑恢复原样，然后悄然离去。

 

西尔维娅感觉自己做了一个很长的梦。

在梦里，她身处一场交火中，远处有炸弹爆炸的声音，空气里弥漫着刺鼻的气味——那是她闻过一次就再也不会忘掉的。她甚至能感到自己鞋底黏糊糊的，大概是血，当然，极大可能还混合了别的人体组织。耳机里不断传来进攻的指令，然而周围是一片迷茫，她辨不清方向，也看不到要攻击的目标……

她听到有人在叫她的名字，她走过去，看到那个人穿着和她一样的制服，但是那个人的脸上没有五官，手中的枪还对准了她……

西尔维娅猛地从床上坐了起来。

“嘿，你终于醒了！冷静，放轻松，放轻松……我是亚瑟，你还记得我吗？你对门的梅森先生的朋友？”

亚瑟只在一开始听到声音的时候向屋里探了一下头以确认她醒了，之后的话都是躲在外面说完的，他可不想让自己暴露在A300的攻击范围之中。

西尔维娅深吸一口气：“出来，你躲在墙后面也没用，如果我把火力调到最大，A300完全可以穿透普通居民楼的墙壁。”

亚瑟举着双手挪出来，脸上的表情介于无奈与安抚之间：“我要声明，我出来可不是因为怕你的A300，是照顾你作为病人的情绪，好吗？你要问我的问题相信我都可以给你满意的答复，不过在这之前，你可以先把你的武器调到，呃，休眠之类的状态吗？毕竟如果我想对你不利，刚才你昏迷的时候就可以动手了。现在你要是攻击我，就没有人能告诉你昏迷这段时间发生了什么，你也没办法应对了，不是吗？”

听完这番话，西尔维娅的表情有所缓和。知道亚瑟的确暂时不会对她造成什么威胁之后，她感觉紧绷的身体瞬间松弛了下来。她反手把枕头立起来放在床头，疲惫地向后靠在上面，叹了口气：“说吧，你为什么会在我家？”

“因为你爬出门来求助，我正好在家，听到声音就过来了。”亚瑟的语气十分坦然，这是事实嘛。

“那你的手速可够快的，我看外面的客厅都打扫干净了。”

“我干家务确实很有一套。”

“急救车和警察都没来？”

“我把他们打发走了。”

“会救人，会打发人，还会处理现场，能遇到你这么个邻居，我还真是幸运啊，”西尔维娅的微笑转瞬即逝，她的语气变得冰冷，“你到底是谁？”

“这你可问倒我了，”亚瑟放下手，揉了揉肩膀，一脸随意，“我说我是阿尔比恩的守护者，轮回的余烬，不灭的亡魂，时间洪流中的定格点……你信吗？”

“……”

“那我就是一个家务做得还不错，跟人打交道也很有一套的黑客好了。”亚瑟抿了抿唇，“我知道在经历这一切之后，要说服你我没有恶意真的不容易，但是……”

他的话被一阵音乐声打断了。

“有人联系我，”西尔维娅看了一眼床头的通讯器，又转过头来看着亚瑟，脸上露出一丝困惑，“是……梅森？”

“快接！”亚瑟说完，露出一个“抱歉语气如此粗鲁但真的很急”的复杂表情。西尔维娅犹豫了一下，点开了通讯。  
“梅森吗？我是西尔维娅……嗯，我醒了，不过你怎么会知……对，他在我身边……好的，我开公放。”

“我刚下班，在走廊上看到了一个男人，看着十分面生，在这种非常时刻，我觉得这事儿应该让你知道，”梅森语气严肃，“西尔维娅，我没敢贸然敲你的门，因为不知道那个男人有没有在走廊上动什么手脚。但我一回家就切换走廊监控而且拍到他了，照片这就发给你。”

亚瑟站在旁边静静听着，并没说话。他当然知道梅林的本事，只要他乐意，他根本不用敲什么门也能悄无声息地进来，他甚至都可以控制住那个男人并引诱他说出实情。

但是亚瑟完全赞同梅林的做法。因为这么多年的并肩同行教会了他俩一个道理（或许也可说是教训），那就是不到时机成熟的时候，即使动用魔法或者其他超常手段，往往也无法接近真相，甚至有可能会被各种干扰信息牵着鼻子走，一开始还是踏踏实实调查的好。

更何况，现在的梅林，是真的很抗拒使用魔法。

虽然穿着松垮的睡衣，亚瑟还是能感觉得到西尔维娅的身体在重新绷紧，奇怪的是，这居然像是一种……同为战士的直觉。

当屏幕上出现那张照片的时候，西尔维娅小小地倒吸了一口气。

“没错，我认识他。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看到这里的小伙伴首先感谢你们的阅读 要说的就是后续的故事可能会写成crossover 本来觉得即使对另一个作品不了解的读者其实也不影响阅读（因为那部作品里的角色我会好好交代背景而且是AU 基本可以当原创角色看 当然看过那部作品的读者会更有共鸣） 但有的读者可能会在意这一点 所以还是写出来为好  
> 其实可能前几章就能看出亚梅的戏份虽重 但也有很多别的角色 因为故事情节的限制 只写亚梅会显得很单薄且无法顺利推进  
> 最后再次感谢阅读！


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梅林要去社会人的地盘探消息啦

“我刚刚检查了通讯，应该没有被监听。”亚瑟边在西尔维娅家的控制面板上操作着，边和梅林视频通话。为了不让西尔维娅有芥蒂，他俩全程开着公放。“我也已经调出走廊监控摄像头的录像看过了，那个男人只是在西尔维娅家门口站了一小会儿就走了。虽然我觉得他专门来一趟却什么都没做的可能性微乎其微，但是从监控上确实也看不到他有什么别的动作。”

“我这里的走廊监控也看不到什么，”梅林蹙眉，“他就站在西尔维娅门前的走廊中间，监控几乎被他挡住了。我想我还是直接过去找你们吧。”

“注意看他的手，”仍然靠在里屋的床上休息，从说了“我认识他”之后就一直沉默不语的西尔维娅突然开了腔，“神不知鬼不觉地把任何小玩意儿扔到任何地方，这种事他非常在行。”

“喔。”亚瑟模糊地应了一声，心想看来西尔维娅对那个男人很了解，不过很明显，现在并不是问这事的好时机。他和屏幕上的梅林默默地交换了一个眼神，重新把监控调到男人出现的时刻仔细查看。

“果然，西尔维娅说对了，他的动作很小，是用拇指和中指往窗外的方向弹了一个什么东西，”亚瑟将画面暂停放大并提高清晰度，“样子和纽扣电池差不多。”

“我这就出去看一眼。”梅林把通讯切换到耳机模式，出了门来到走廊的窗前。窗户还是刚才亚瑟探身去看西尔维娅阳台的时候打开的，有很多细长的藤蔓从窗户上端的外墙垂下来。梅林伸手在藤蔓中翻找了一下，在一片叶子的背面发现了一个小小的银色薄片。他拍了一张照片发给西尔维娅。

“看上去只是普通的追踪器之类的，但我也不能肯定。”西尔维娅的声音从耳机中传来。

“保险起见，还是先把它放到我那边，可以吗？”

“……好吧。”

 

“下午查到什么了吗？”亚瑟打开门错身把梅林让进来，借着背朝卧室的角度压低声音问道。

“一点点，”梅林回头，看到卧室里的西尔维娅正怀疑地看向自己，“我觉得告诉她比较好，正好可以交换一下情报，你怎么想？”

“我没意见，她醒来之后我还什么都没问出来呢……哦对了，还是有的，”亚瑟苦笑，“民用版本的A300能穿透居民楼的墙吗？”

 

时间回到两小时前。

梅林走在一条混乱的小街上，街两边都是小商小贩，多半在做些见不得光的生意，也有不少用全息图像来吸引人的小皮条客。那些画质不佳的妓女们都在搔首弄姿地向路人抛着媚眼，她们身上的内衣不断变换着花哨的图案，裸露出来的部位或多或少地缠着形态颇为诡异的植物。

这条街上也有店铺，都很小，但每个小店的招牌似乎都在拼命展示店主人的独到品味，其中不乏张牙舞爪到根本看不出是什么总之感觉十分暗黑压抑的图案。相比之下，嵌在其中的寥寥几个裸女简直是清流。

“要片吗，朋友。”一个口音很重的小贩冲着梅林挤眉弄眼，“都是极品货色，你这种小白领肯定喜欢。”

梅林无视了他，径直走进一家纹身店。一个身材纤细的女人从里屋走了出来。

“你好，凡妮莎，我是赫特医疗器械公司的梅森。”

“梅森，好久不见，”凡妮莎的烟嗓听上去十分悦耳，“上次你给我要的器械打了个不小的折扣，我欠你个人情。说吧，今天来找我什么事？我猜你不会是来纹身的。”

“确实不是，”梅林直截了当地拿出手机放在桌上，打开了全息投影，“我想请问一下，关于这个纹身，你了解多少？”

凡妮莎用细长的手指轻轻拨弄了几下那个投影就笑了起来：“梅森，你作为外行也该看得出来，这纹身可不是我这种地方能做得出的。”

“是吗？我觉得只是风格不同，”梅林也笑意盈盈地看着她，“愿闻其详。”

“现在我们多半都是直接用类似打印机的设备来进行纹身了，只要在控制系统里设计好图案就好，对手艺的要求其实很低，卖的只是一个创意，但成品效果很好。当然，也还有极少的手艺人掌握着那种一针一针纹的老式技术，但多半都是追求复古体验的有钱人才会体验的，”凡妮莎语气轻柔，“可是你拿来的这一个，两种都不是，它甚至都不是纹身。”

“那是什么？”

“烙印。”凡妮莎收敛了笑容，她放大了投影，“看到这些线条了吗？它们很细，很精致，容易让人误以为是纹身，但是仔细观察，就会发现它们其实是微微凸起的。一般的烙印都很粗糙，甚至线条的边缘都不平整，哪怕是用于塑料皮革之类工业用途，图案细致分明的压花烙印机，也很难在活人的皮肤上呈现理想的效果。但是这一个，放大很多倍之后，线条依然完美。当然根据现在的技术水平，想弄出精致的人体烙印机也不是什么难事，不过既然纹身的技术已经那么成熟，又有多少人会去在人体烙印上下功夫呢？反正目的只是要在身上留下印记而已。”

“那么关于掌握这种烙印技术的人，你知道多少？”梅林意识到自己的语气有些急切，“抱歉，但我真的很需要这方面的信息。”

凡妮莎看着他，仿佛在欣赏什么有趣的东西。

“魔法。”她幽幽地说，“魔法是真实存在的，你相信吗？”

“我……相信。”恐怕没有人能比我更相信了，梅林心里嘀咕。

“能做出如此精巧的烙印的人，只有魔法师。”

“可是，如果照你说的，魔法的确存在，那么世界上的魔法师一定不止一个，这依然是大海捞针啊。”

“不，我说的魔法师不是某个群体，是某个人，”凡妮莎盯着梅林的眼睛，“他的名号就叫做‘魔法师’。”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 三人组（也许）终于合作了 走廊上的男人去而复返

听完梅林的调查结果，亚瑟的白眼都要翻到天上去了。  
“啊哈！魔法师？这个人居然自称魔法师？啊哈！”他拍拍梅林的肩膀，一脸不可思议，“这大概是我有生以来——一点没错，有生以来——听到的最好笑的笑话！”  
“那你可能需要控制一下情绪，我的朋友，毕竟当着一位受伤的女士的面大笑并不是绅士应有的举动。”  
听到梅林旁敲侧击的暗示，亚瑟才发现西尔维娅正用一种“这个人是吃错了什么药”的表情打量着自己。  
“啊，我的意思是说，魔法师那么多，你知道的，比如说霍格沃茨……哦，我忘了，你可能并没有看过哈利波特……”  
“我当然看过。”西尔维娅冷冷地打断他，“哈利波特可是经典儿童文学。”  
“让我们改天再聊哈利波特的话题好吗？”梅林无奈地做了一个“暂停”的手势，正色道，“关于这个魔法师，凡妮莎说她也没有见过，甚至都不能确定这个人的存在。她只是在圈子里听到过一点传言，说这个人本来也是做纹身起家的，然而并没有什么名气，不知为何后来剑走偏锋，开始在人体烙印上下起了功夫，结果居然做得相当不错。他的作品，无论是手艺还是创意都称得上数一数二。但这与他之前寂寂无名的状态实在反差太大，于是他得到了魔法加持的说法便不胫而走。不过魔法师行踪十分神秘，网络上有关他的身份、长相、地址之类的详细信息根本无处可寻，甚至见过他的作品的人都很少，没有人知道他在哪里。”  
“这在这个到处都有监控、网络信息爆炸的时代可不常见，”亚瑟托着下巴若有所思，“我会在网上查查，但希望不大，毕竟小道消息的力量可丝毫不比黑客弱，目前这条线索怕是断了。”  
“不过我觉得还是有收获的，”西尔维娅的声音有了一点活力，“你也说了，魔法师的行踪如此隐秘，这不常见，仅凭个人力量应该无法做到这一点。所以我倾向于认为，他是被某个秘密组织雇佣了。既然如此，袭击我的人很有可能隶属于这个组织，那么这次袭击就不是个人行为了。”  
亚瑟看向梅林，发现梅林也在看着他。他俩都知道此刻对方一定和自己想的一样，那就是这个姑娘并不简单。她从普通人的角度出发，却能推断出接近真相的答案。对她有所隐瞒恐怕不是一个好的选择。  
沉默了一小会儿，梅林试探着开了口：“西尔维娅，我们了解的基本上和你推理的差不多，袭击你的男人确实隶属于一个神秘组织。之所以知道这一点，是因为我们之前和这个组织也有过，呃，一些十分复杂的纠葛。所以这次你遇袭的事，我们没有袖手旁观，一方面是为了帮助你，另一方面也是有我们自己的考虑。既然要对付的是同样的敌人，我想你和我们联手会更有利于调查。目前我们知道的线索已经全部告诉你了，请问你还有什么想问的吗？”  
西尔维娅摇摇头：“暂时想不到什么了，今天发生的一切信息量太大了，我想我还要再梳理一下思路。”  
“那么，请问你同意和我们合作吗？”  
西尔维娅自嘲地笑了笑：“我目前这样的状态，看上去也没有更好的选择了。”  
她说的是心里话，不过只是其中一部分。虽然这位梅森先生态度十分诚恳，但西尔维娅并不真心觉得仅凭这点就能说服自己相信他们是站在自己这边的可靠伙伴。她心里的疑惑其实还很多，她也不认为他们真的已经将知道的所有线索据实以告。但目前来说，选择合作确实是唯一的出路。  
看到西尔维娅同意了，梅林和亚瑟都松了一口气：“那么，关于这个组织，你有什么可以告诉我们的吗？”  
“刚答应合作就这样说似乎不太合适，但是很抱歉，我对这个组织也是一无所知。”  
“你是说，你并不知道来袭击你的人是出于什么目的要置你于死地吗？”亚瑟有点惊讶。  
西尔维娅拿起床头的水杯呷了一口：“不，你误会了。虽然不知道那个组织是什么，但这件事上我可能还是有一点眉目的……”  
“等一下，”梅林做了一个噤声的动作，“走廊好像有人。”

门铃响了起来，清脆的和弦音乐在屋里三人的耳中却仿佛战役前的号角声。梅林侧身站在门旁边，看着亚瑟点开了视频通讯。  
“你是谁？西尔维娅在哪里？”屏幕上出现的是之前来过的那个男人。因为个子太高，他不得不稍微蹲下身才能让自己的脸对准视频通话的摄像头，这使得他的动作看上去有些可笑。他的表情因为愤怒和惊讶而扭曲：“你把她怎么了？”  
“冷静，放轻松。”亚瑟控制住了自己对着屏幕扶额的冲动。没想到我一天之内要对两个人讲这句话，他在心里默默吐槽。“‘你是谁’这句话应该我问你才对吧，你找西尔维娅有何贵干？”  
然而男人直接忽略了亚瑟的提问：“西尔维娅！你在吗？还好吗？可以回答我吗？”  
梅林扭头看了西尔维娅一眼。她没有回答，但她的表情看上去非常愤怒，似乎还有一些困惑。  
亚瑟见状关闭了视频通讯，用西尔维娅能听见的音量朝着梅林一脸正经：“梅森，为什么我有一种我们正身处肥皂剧中的感觉。”  
“……什么？”依然保持着警惕状态的梅林没有跟上他跳跃的思路。  
“你还没看出来吗？那个男人显然很关心西尔维娅的安危，他看上去根本不想伤害她，”他转向西尔维娅，“方便解释一下这是怎么一回事吗，盟友？”  
“解释？解释就是他是个骗子，是个背叛朋友的卑鄙小人！”西尔维娅话里完全没有了刚才推理时的冷静。她举起左臂，露齿而笑：“看到这条A300了吗？很逼真是吧？很厉害是吧？”  
她仿佛用尽全身力气一般，毫无征兆地将床头的水杯砸了个粉碎。  
“拜他所赐！”


End file.
